How I Lost Her
by Lostgirlfan13
Summary: Rosita tells about how she lost the love of her life. One shot. I don't own anything just a fanfic.


How I Lost Her

I remember the day I lost the one person I loved the most. It was the worsed day of my life. Yeah, there were walkers and stuff but one choice that Rick made cost me the love of my life. This is how it happened.

Tara and Rosita were walking when they saw a girl. She was about a teenager, so they ran over to help her as Walkers surrounded her. Tara ran over to the girl and a walker came up behind her. Rosita shot it through the head. After the walkers were killed, Rosita ran over to Tara and the girl until they saw a w on her forhead. They knew she was a wolf but they couldn't leave her there to die. She was only a teenager, so they brought her with them back to Rick, so he can decide what to do with her. They cleared out the prison and are staying there. When they arrived at the prison, Rick let them in the gate then asked "Who is she?" Rosita put her hands on her hips then replied "I don't know but we found her out there and we couldn't leave her. She's only a kid, so we thought you should decide what to do with her." Rick saw the w on her head then looked at Tara and asked "What do you think?" Tara shrugged. Rick sighed then said "OK, she can stay but someone has to stay with her at all times." Tara said "I'll do it. I'll watch her." Rick nodded then walked off. Rosita turned to her girlfriend then asked "Are you sure?" Tara nodded and Rosita sighed as she looked at the ground then back up at Tara and said "OK, but be carful." Then Rosita walked off. Tara turned to the girl then asked "What's your name?"

She looked at Tara then said "I'm Lola." Tara nodded then said "Hi Lola, I'm Tara. Nice to meet you." As Tara held out her hand, Lola grabbed it then let go quickly. Tara sighed then said to herself "This is going to be fun." After watching Lola all day, Tara was sleepy. Tara needed a drink or two, so she went to the cell block with Lola and grabbed her water then took a gulp. Tara set her water down then said "I'll be right back." As Tara walked off, Lola reached into her back pocket and took out a small bottle with a liquid in it. She dumped the liquid into Tara's watter bottle then put the small bottle back into her pocket. When Tara returned, she grabbed her bottle and took a drink then said "OK, I have talked to Carol and she said she would watch you for awhile."

Lola nodded in agreement. When Tara layed down, after Lola was gone, Rosita walked in and layed by her girlfriend. Rosita brushed some hair behind Tara's ear then said "You are very brave." Tara laughed lightly then asked "Oh yeah, How is that?" Rosita sighed then said "Even I wouldn't have watched that child." Tara smiled then said "That doesn't make me brave. That makes me stupid." Rosita smiled then leaned over and kissed her girlfriend. A few seconds later Tara broke the kiss then started blinking and trying to breath. Rosita then started to panic and asked "Tara, what's wrong?" Tara got up and Rosita did to the she said "I don't know but everything is a bler." Then Tara started to stumble and she began to fall. Rosita quickly caught her and said "Sit down while I go get Denise." Tara sat down and then Rosita ran out of there cell block. Tara fell onto the floor and began to black out until she saw Lola. Tara then asked "Lola is that you?" Lola began to laugh and she kicked Tara in the side.

When Rosita came in with Rick and Denise, she pulled her gun then pushed Lola into the wall. Lola was still laughing when she said "Your to late, she's poisoned. Tara's going to die anyway." Rosita was seconds away from pulling that trigger when Tara asked "Rosita?" Rosita looked at Tara then said "Don't worry, we will find away to cure you." Rick walked over to Rosita and Lola then said "Go to her. Tara needs you." Rosita nodded her thank you then ran over to Tara. Rosita then said "It's OK babe. I'm here." Rosita put her hands on Tara's cheeks as Rosita began to cry. Tara put her hand on Rosita's face then said "It's OK, it was bound to happen." Rosita shook her head and said "No, you are not leaving me. I can't lose you. I need you." Tara shook her head and replied "You don't need me. I love you Rosita." Rosita was crying harder then leaned in and kissed her.

Rosita pulled back after awhile then said "I love you too." Then Lola said "Oh don't worry, she has a few more hours left." Rosita stood up then pulled her gun as Tara yelled "Rosita, wait! she's not worth it." Rosita sighed then put her gun back and sat back down by her girlfriend. After awhile, Rick and Rosita took Lola to another cell to ask her if there was a cure. Tara was laying down while Denise was trying to figure out what to do. When Tara stood up, Denise said "You need to lay down." Tara shook her head then said "I need to find Rosita." Denise tryed to make her lay down as she said "You are sweating and super pale. You need to lay down." Tara said "No." Then Tara pushed Denise into a wall and ran out of the cell to find Rosita. When Tara reached the cell, Denise grabbed her and tryed to pull her back when Rosita said "It's OK, I got her." Tara ran over to Rosita and hugged her. Then Tara said "I'm sorry, I had to see you."

Rosita pulled away but kept her hands on Tara's side then said "Don't be sorry. I was about to come and check on you." Tara kissed her then said "Well you know, about to die and stuff." Rosita looked down then began to cry. Tara lifted her chin then said "I'm sorry, bad joke. I had to see you to tell you that no matter what, I love you and to stay alive. One day I will see you again." Rosita kissed Tara until Tara began to fall. Rosita set Tara down with Tara's head on her lap and said "I love you Tara, so very much." Tara closed her eyes then said "Goodbye." Rosita started to cry harder as the girl she loved was dead in her arms. Rosita leaned down and kissed Tara's lips then as Tara began to wake up a walker, Rosita pulled out her gun then pulled the trigger.


End file.
